The present invention relates to an inflatable side curtain (or air bag) airbag module assembly designed to provide occupant protection to vehicle passengers during a side impact (crash or collision) or rollover event. More particularly, the module is mounted proximate the vehicle roof rail and concealed by the headliner trim. Upon impact, the curtain (or air bag) deploys between the occupant and intruding object to protect the outboard front and rear occupants.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a side impact or rollover protection restraint system 20 comprising: an air bag of sufficient length to extend from an A-pillar 30 across a B-pillar 32 and be secured proximate a C-pillar 34 of the vehicle, the air bag 22, upon inflation, is of sufficient height to extend from proximate a roof rail 38 of the vehicle to a location generally adjacent the upper torso of a seated occupant such that the inflated air bag will lie between the occupant and a side portion of the vehicle; the system 20 further including a flexible tube 70 having a plurality of distributed openings 72 thereacross to distribute inflation gas to the air bag and means (60) for inflating the air bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air bag or inflatable curtain to protect one or more vehicle occupants in a side impact or roll over crash event.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.